


Doting Mother

by kissperingniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissperingniall/pseuds/kissperingniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are visiting Anne and Niall gets sick. While Harry just wants to take care of him, Anne completely fawns over Niall and refuses to allow her son to help. Harry gets mad and threatens to kidnap Niall unless she backs off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doting Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I love little requests like these. Fluf, fluf, fluf! It's my favorite.

It had been a while since Harry had been home. The feeling of driving through Cheshire was more than nostalgic, but he was happy to have Niall by his side this time. “I’m excited t’ see your mum again,” Niall mentioned, watching the world pass them by. Harry shook his head.

“Of course you are,” he had a tone about him, one that said “don’t hit on my mom”, but Niall brushed it off, not really minding himself. Niall and Harry had been together for years now, and their families were more than accepting. In fact, Harry was almost ready to break something when they got there and Niall had come down with a cold. Now it wasn’t because of the cold, it was because of his mother, Anne, who was more than accommodating for the suddenly ill Irish lad.

“Oh good heavens, Niall. Don’t you take care of yourself when you and Harry are away?” Anne questioned worriedly, Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Gemma elbowed him, reminding him that they were at his mother’s and he shouldn’t act like a brat. But he couldn’t help it. They were supposed to be visiting for a week and Harry had more than planned for him and Niall to spend a lot of time together, going on dates and hanging out at the lake playing marco polo or something silly because that’s what they did. But Anne wasn’t going to let Harry even lift a finger to help his sickly boyfriend and it more than bruised his ego.

He figured after three and a half years of being together, he’d be more than able to handle Niall with just a bit of a cold.

“I’ve brought you homemade chicken noodle, Niall,” Anne informed, bringing the warm bowl over to the blonde who was more than gracious to accept. His blue eyes lit up at the sight of the deliciously prepared broth and the chicken swimming inside of it.

“Thanks, Anne. You really don’t need to—”

But she interrupted. “Oh nonsense. What are mothers for? Anyways, if you need me, I’ll be in the living room. Come now Harry, let’s give Niall some rest,” she urged, pulling the curly haired brunette out of the room even as he struggled to stay.

“Mum! I want to spend time with my boyfriend,” Harry groaned outside of the room. She shook her head, denying his request.

“I’m sorry baby, but Niall needs to get better first, then you two can spend as much time together to your heart’s content.” Harry clenched his teeth, feeling a fury come about him.

“Mum, if you don’t back off, I swear I’ll kidnap him and take care of him myself.” It was a bratty sort of threat, but what was he to do except be a bit whiny?

Anne gasped, “You’ll do no such thing. Removing Niall from bed is cause for him to get worse.”

“Well I guess that’s a chance I’ll have to take then,” and he stormed back into the bedroom, yanking the now empty soup bowl from the blonde, loudly setting it on the table. “C’mon Niall. We’re leaving,” he stated, hoisting a very confused Niall over his shoulder and headed for the front door, ignoring his mother’s protests against it. Niall waved to Anne in a fit of coughs before disappearing behind the front door. Harry set Niall down as they stared out at the expanse of Cheshire’s landscape.

“Harry, you’re being irrational,” Niall chirped, looking up at the brunette with bright blue eyes swollen red from all of his coughing.

“I know.”

“What do you intend to do?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Ah…”

That distinctive dimple appeared on his handsome face as his lips curved into a smile, thinking up a plan of action. Niall sunk into himself a bit, realizing that the wheels were turning. All he wanted to do was go back to bed, but there wasn’t a chance of that, not until Harry had his way. “Harry… What are you thinking about?”

“Niall, have I ever shown you my fort in the woods?”

—

It was a bit rundown by now, but Harry still found it to be magnificent. He’d spent so many days here, pretending to be a pirate or a space cadet trying to save the galaxy. His mother did always say he had an active imagination. An old blanket lay across the woodland floor and Niall found solace resting on it, his head settled into Harry’s lap and he played with the bleach blonde tresses tenderly. Blue eyes watched the roof of the forest and tired ears listened to the nature around them.

Bright green met iridescent blues and Niall smiled up at his gentle lover. “I’m sorry for freaking earlier.”

“It’s fine.”

“My mum just makes me really crazy sometimes. It’s my job to take care of you.”

Niall laughed. “Which you aren’t doing a very good job of, by the way,” he pointed out and Harry stuck his tongue out, brushing his fingers underneath his armpit to give a little tickle, the blonde squirming in his lap. They both fell into hysterics now, Niall’s contagious laugh echoing through the trees around them. String calloused fingers linked with Harry’s, leading his hand to chapped lips, that which had the boy glowing, his heart racing. “But I suppose it’s all right. I want to spend time with you too Haz.”

“I love you, Niall,” Harry whispered, and blue eyes flicked up to meet glistening green, a rush of warmth spreading across his cheeks. Three years of being together and those three words still got him wound up.

It was a gentle moment between the two, the younger leaning down to press soft lips to Niall’s, the blonde’s hand brushing across an equally warm cheek and his heart fluttered against his chest. “I love you too.”

—

“See? This is exactly why you stay in bed. Now the both of you are sick,” Anne complained, throwing her hands into the air. “I give up! Gemma! Put on the tea.”

“Yes mother.”

Niall and Harry exchanged glances, no longer able to stifle their laughter, their fingers linked under the covers. Niall sniffled, eyes smiling brightly. “You realize that we’re here till the both of us are better, right?”

“Well,” Harry began, squeezing Niall’s hand and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “At least I get to suffer through this with you.”


End file.
